Usagi's Words
by darkangelwolf18
Summary: My english teacher didn't like this so I'm going to let you decide. Also I am working on my other stories so if you followed me when I was suicidewolf18 please be patient I will upload more chapters I promise.


Brown_Kristin_English IV_ Eulogy

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

Rei Hino,

A loving friend, mother, warrior, and queen. I'm telling you this so that you may know what she meant to me. Rei Hino was born July 6, 1988 in Old Tokyo. When she was 8 she went to live at the Hikawa Shrine with her grandfather. I remember when we first met. Ami-chan also known as Sailor Mercury, Luna, and I had heard about some charms that were being sold and went to check it out. We had heard that people were disappearing and Thought Rei was the cause of it. So we went snooping around. Rei caught us and thought we were burglars and before I could explain she hit me in the head with a broom and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up she was the first person I saw. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met not that I was going to tell her that. Looking how we act during the era of Crystal Tokyo and how we acted back then you never would have known that we loved each other. Actually you would have thought we hated each others guts. Anyways after Ami, Luna, and I left to go get on the bus and find out what was going on Rei was kidnapped by Jedite a man working with Beryl for the negaverse. I fought off Jedite When all of a sudden the symbol of mars appeared on Rei's forehead and she became Sailor Mars. Ami, Rei, and I fought alongside each other as the Sailor Scouts while finding the other scouts. Sailor Jupiter also known as Mikoto and Mina or Sailor Venus. All the while I was falling more and more in love with Rei without knowing it. When I found out that I was destined to be with Mamoru I was disappointed. Not because I didn't like him or anything but because Of something I couldn't figure out at the time. When we fought Beryl for the last time Rei and all of the scouts died to protect me. After the fight with Beryl we all came back to Earth without knowing our destiny. Rei was the first one I ran into. And yet again I was struck by how beautiful she was and I started to remember everything. I immediately hugged her much to her bewilderment because she had no idea who I was but she hugged me back. One by one everybody got their memories back and just in time for us to run into Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. We all ended up becoming great friends and fellow senshi. We all became stronger and closer but it wasn't until Mikoto and Ami got together until I started realizing that I was in love with Rei. It wasn't until the battle of Galexia when I almost lost Rei for good that I realized that I couldn't live without her. I was torn that I had to hide my feelings for her because of a destiny that later we would realize was not even real. After the battle I watched as Rei became a giant wall detached from the rest of us. It killed me to see her so depressed and I gave my all to see her smile. I started being more around her and less around Mamoru. One day Mamoru and I got into this huge fight over the phone. I went into my room and got into my bed and wouldn't budge. The things he said had hurt and I hadn't been in all that great a mood to begin with. When Rei called I decided to ignore her call. I guess she wouldn't have it because the next thing I know she comes rushing into my room breacking my door in the process and I'm on the floor! She made me talk to her and we went and got ice cream. That was the thing about Rei she could always get you to smile. A few weeks after that Mina and Setsuna announced that they were engaged. We all found it funny how everything worked out. Rei especially. Haruka (Sailor Uranus) and Michiru (Sailor Neptune) who had been together when we all met were now married. Ami and Mikoto were now together and now mina and Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) were engaged. Rei and I were the only ones that weren't together in the group so everyone teased us. They would say that we needed to get together now. Rei especially would nudge me and jokingly say maybe they were right we did need to get together. She didn't know how badly I really wanted to. I made up my mind to confess my feelings for her. Mina being the senshi of love knew of course that I was in love with her so I had her help me plan how I was going to do it. The day I finally did it went surprisingly smoothly. I had designed the perfect date without actually calling it a date. We stayed in town all day doing everything she liked. We went back to the shrine so we could get dressed for dinner. Mina had helped me get reservations for one of the most expensive restaurant in Japan. I had taken a part time job so I could pay for it. When she came out she looked like the very element she controlled. Fire. She wore this very form fitting elegant red dress that sparkled in the moonlight as if fire danced around her. I remember I couldn't stop staring nor did I care. She was so beautiful and I was going to make her mine. As the night wore on and grew to an end I became nervous. Somehow she knew that I was and kept asking if I was ok. When we got to her door She asked again and also asked if I wanted to come inside. I froze. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. Rei's face immediately formed a worried expression. She leaned in and before I knew it we were kissing. I relaxed almost instantly and started kissing her back. The kiss was gentle and Rei tasted of strawberries. We broke apart and she told me how she felt and I returned her feelings with another kiss as my answer. It probably would have lasted longer had it not been for the chorus of our friends who were hiding behind the bushes the entire time. A few years later we told my parents and she asked me to marry her. On our wedding day she was a nervous wreck. I had never seen her so nervous before. It was cute. Years later Crystal Tokyo was established and she gave me two beautiful children. Rei Hino was the fire in our lives. She gave us strength and a shoulder to cry on when we needed it. We all loved her and her memory shall go on for eternity. Thank you.

Mina: (sniffling) That was beautiful.

Haruka: Did you guys really think we were part of the negaverse?

Mikoto: Actually it was Luna. Don't worry though I think the only ones she didn't think were part of the negaverse were myself and Usagi.

Rei: Why did you wright my eulogy I'm not dead yet?


End file.
